Cake
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: Usagi wants cake. Usagi can't cook, but Mamoru can. Shenanigans ensue.


"Can we make a cake? I like cake."

Mamoru glanced over his book, a single eyebrow raised. "Usako, you can't cook."

"But you can!" Usagi shot back, still looking at him with large, pleading eyes.

"A little. Probably not well enough to bake a cake. Why don't you ask Makoto?" he asked, trying to get back to his book.

"But she's busy! And I haven't had anything sweet in days. I'm about to wither away."

"You had chocolate milk this morning."

"That SO does not count!" Usagi huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It has chocolate, it counts."

"MAMORUUUUU!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" he finally relented, setting his book down and picking up his phone. "I need to find a recipe first."

"What about this one?" Usagi asked, shoving her phone in his face.

Mamoru stared at the screen for a moment then took a deep breath. "Usagi, that's not just a cake. That's a cheesecake. Why is it jiggling?"

"Because it's light and fluffy and doesn't it look so good?"

Mamoru sighed. "Let's go to the store."

"Yay!"

. . .

Mamoru now remembered why he usually tried to do the grocery shopping by himself. Usagi was all over the place, gasping over candies and squealing over cutesy sweets. He tried his hardest to keep her on track, but she still somehow managed to sneak some things into his cart. What should have been a 2000 yen shopping trip ending up turning into a 5000 yen shopping trip. His wallet hurt.

They were finally back at their apartment, groceries all over the meager counter space. They were currently in a small battle- bake now and worry about groceries later, or put the groceries away now then start baking.

"But Mamo-chan, it's going to take forever and I'm hungry!"

"We wouldn't have this much stuff if you had stuck to the list!"

On it went, for a good fifteen minutes. Mamoru finally won the battle, and Usagi sulked as they worked to put them away. Mamoru had to bite on hit tongue to keep a particularly petty comment from escaping.

When the last sweet found its home (Usagi's mouth), Mamoru finally declared they could begin. Pulling the recipe up on his laptop, he began carefully measuring out all of the ingredients.

"This is taking forever."

"Usako, scratch baking takes time." Kami was really testing his patience today.

"But Makoto is always so fast when she bakes!"

"Makoto has a lot more experience than I do."

Usagi was quiet for a few more minutes, shuffling anxiously from foot to foot. When Mamoru finally had the first set of ingredients put together in a bowl, he shoved it and a whisk at Usagi. "Here, mix this, fast. I'll tell you when to stop."

Usagi cast a wary glance between him and the bowl before accepting the whisk and doing as she was told. Mamoru measured out a few more ingredients before stopping her to add them, and the process repeated.

"My arm hurts!"

"We're almost done," Mamoru said reassuringly.

"Baking is too much work."

"If I thought we would have ever used it again, I would have bought a mixer."

"Isn't the one use enough?"

Mamoru only shook his head as he greased the pan for the batter.

. . .

"Is it done?"

"I think it needs a few more minutes," Mamoru replied, unsure of himself.

They were both trying to look through the glass panel of the oven, heads squished together as they tried to decipher what was brown on the cheesecake and what was a stain on the glass.

"What about now?"

"Thirty seconds isn't going to finish cooking it through, Usako."

. . .

Two sets of blue eyes stared at the lumpy creation before them.

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that," Usagi said.

"No, it's not. Maybe it tastes good?" Mamoru replied.

"When can we try it?" Usagi already had a fork in her hand.

"It has to cool first."

"I hate waiting!"

. . .

A full three hours after Usagi's initial proposal, they got to try the cheesecake. The texture was definitely really, really wrong, but the overall taste wasn't so bad.

Usagi didn't seem to mind the texture as much as Mamoru did, seeing as she was halfway through her second slice before he was a quarter done with his first. He took a few more bites and slid the remnants across the table to her just as she finished up her slice. She rewarded him with the most delighted look and tucked in.

Mamoru chuckled at her antics. When she finished, he took both of their plates to the sink and dropped them in. He was too tired for dishes. Returning to his position from before Usagi's idea, he prepared to settle in and finish his book.

That was, until Usagi slid into his lap and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you for putting up with me today."

Any and all irritation he had felt at her during the ordeal melted away. "It was my absolute pleasure," he replied, leaning in to give her a real kiss.

She pulled back slightly after a few seconds and waggled her eyebrows. "Anything else I can do to thank you?"

Mamoru smirked down at her. "Oh, I can think of a few ideas."

le end.

i was looking up tumblr writing prompts and came across the first line of the story.

i hope y'all enjoy and please review!

~Sailor


End file.
